universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Casi
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Star Arrow Casi hold an orb and fire it at the opponent, giving damage depending on the orb type. You can also aim it while holding it. While holding B, press A to select different types of powers to use. This includes for all of Casi's attacks. However, unlike most powerups, this one comes in numbers, the reason why will be at Up B. 1. Star Arrow = Give Normal Damage 2. Fire Arrow = Give Fire Damage and burning effect 3. Ice Arrow = Give Ice Damage and freeze effect 4. Thunder Arrow = Give Electric Damage and stun effect Side B - Star Photon Casi hold a power photon and charge at an opponent, giving damage from the photon depending on it's type of power. Much like star arrow, it you hold Side B and press A, you can scroll to a different type of power. 1. Star Photon = Give Normal Damage 2. Fire Photon = Give Fire Damage and burning effect 3. Ice Photon = Give Ice Damage and freeze effect 4. Thor's Photon = Give Electric Damage and stun effect Up B - Jump Ray Casi blast a beam at the ground and lift herself up in the air. The effect of the beam is depending on what type it is. Unlike Star Photon and Star Arrow, her attack is not related to elements and holding it only make the move last longer instead of having the ability to switch. 1. Jump Ray = Normal jumping effect (Airtime = 2 seconds) 2. Blade Ray = Give damage to opponents (Airtime = 1 second) 3. Speed Ray = Get up faster (Airtime = 1 second, but will get you higher) 4. Glide Ray = Stay up even longer (Airtime = 5 seconds) Down B - Star Blast Casi spin and charge her power. Press left or right and and to an opponent, giving damage depending on the dash effect. Same as Photon and Arrow, except since the Star Blast is automatic on hold, just press A and switching a lot will be easier. 1. Star Blast = Normal Damage (Similar to Luigi's side-B) 2. Fire Blast = Give Fire Damage and burning effect 3. Ice Blast = Give Ice Damage and freeze effect 4. Thunder Blast = Give Electric damage and stun effect Final Smash - Dark Casi Virus A pod with the Professor will appear, Casi enter with a few opponents depending on match type. 4 player = Room for 3 (Including Casi) 3 player = Room for 2 (Including Casi) 2 player = Room for 1 (Only Casi) The pod will vanish and the stage will turn into a weird computer generated world where a group of viruses called called "Dark Casi" invade. They later glitch the game, killing whoever was left out of the pod. After the screen becomes glitch-free to another stage, the pod return and Casi and the person is released. This move is slightly similar to Jaime Maussan's Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Casi is a computer program that takes the form of a human girl. She appears to help out whenever she can or assists the professor. Little is known about Casi except that she is a loyal assistant to the Professor and is also not quite as pushy as Natalie. She is a nice, but quiet girl. Working at the Professor's lab, she helps Spike travel through time by giving him instructions on how many apes he has to catch. She also displays the level titles and how many monkeys are in these stages. Later when Natsumi and Professor are kidnapped by Specter and his monkeys, Casi became Spike's temporary mentor until they were rescued. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *She become a Playable Character in Ape Escape: Pumped and Prime. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Ape Escape Category:Sony Category:Heroes Category:Smart Character Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Cute Characters Category:Neo Fighter X Category:DLC Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Selectable Powers Category:Maid Category:Stage Changer Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:MT1234's List of Females That Had an Crush on Him Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate